Heimosodat
Heimosodat is an expanded universe centered around the Federal Republic of Valhalla, a human-dominated independent nation located jut outside of the Orion Arm. This universe covers the various conflicts, stories, and characters involved with Valhalla, its allies, and enemies. The timeline of Heimosodat has no specific limits, but generally focuses mostly on events in the 26th century. Factions = Independent *Federal Republic of Valhalla **Valhallan Defence Forces ***Jaeger Regiment **Defence Intelligence Agency (J2) *Kadangan Free State **Kadanga Free Army *Reformed Republic of Kadanga *Nassau Union *Exarchate of Vansl United Earth Government *Office of Naval Intelligence **Monolith Division *United Nations Space Command *Colonial Military Administration Corporations Mercenary Groups *Kuiper's Kommandos *Barnstormers |-| Characters = Valhallans *Roland Nykvist *Declan Foster *Pipip *Daniel Alfson *Halvar McCune Kadangans *Alan Layton Novgorodians UEG UNSC ONI *Carthage Alting *Finley Kiel *Francis Adesso *Thomas Falk *Evelyn Morrill *Nila Sharma Mercenaries *Devin Kuiper *Lance Floyd *Maximilian Zwyer *Norah Langbroek |-| Events = *Frontier Wars **Kadanga Crisis **Operation: DUNA **Siege of Fólkvangr **Operation: FACEHUGGER **Assassination of Ambassador Pipip **Battle of Shield World 0077 **Vansl Riots |-| Locations= *Valhalla *Kadanga *Helvetia *Nassau *Novgorod *Vansl * **Cydonia * |-| Equipment & Vehicles= Armour *M78 Gas Mask *HP57 body armor Weapons *M34 Assault Rifle *PK M2019 pistol Vehicles Vessels |-| Timeline = '2553' *The first conflicts between the and the Novgorod Republic break out, eventually dragging in various other factions, beginning the Frontier Wars. '2554' *Several corporate facilities on Kadanga are raided by Valhallan and Kadangan special forces, with the workers being detained and deported from the planet. *Alan Layton wins a second term as President of Kadanga, edging out a short-lived victory against the National Reformist Party. '2555' *Project VIKING is carried out with success, but is ultimately discontinued due to budget constraints. *Fighting between Valhallan and URF forces continues, primarily relegated to brief naval skirmishes, aside from a successful URF invasion of *The New Colonial Alliance and the Venezian militia beginning assisting the URF in its operations on the Frontier, with the NCA taking aim at the operations of UEG corporations. *An NCA vessel attacks and destroys a Vanslet trade ship, prompting the Exarchate of Vansl to join Valhalla in fighting the Insurrectionists. *The Nassau Union, wishing to protect its business ties with UEG corporations, begins supporting operations against Insurrectionist forces. Simultaneously, ambassadors from Nassau plead with Valhallan and Kadangan officials to allow corporate operations on Kadanga, to no avail. '2556' *A coup d'état is attempted against President Alan Layton on April 22, quickly prompting civil unrest. Layton requests aid from the Valhallan military. The Reformed Republic of Kadanga, supported by UEG corporations, is declared and fighting begins to break out across the planet. *The Nassau Union dispatches troops to Kadanga in support of the RRK, officially drawing it into the Frontier Wars. *The Valhallan colony of Fólkvangr is besieged by the URF from August 30 to November 3. The siege is finally broken during the Battle of Sturluson, with URF forces suffering heavy losses. *A joint NCA-URF force attempts to assault Vansl, but is beaten back by Vansl's Kig-Yar-led navy. '2557' *In September, the Valhallan Ambassador-At-Large, Pipip, is killed by a two mercenary pilots working for the Reformed Republic of Kadanga in February. The Reformed Republic initially deflected allegations of assassination by stating that the destruction of Pipip's vessel was an accident. In December, the Valhallan J2 released communications that proved that Pipip's death was a coordinated assassination. Category:Expanded Universe